


Figuring out Feelings

by peter_pan



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peter_pan/pseuds/peter_pan
Summary: When the first week of high school doesn't go as well as they thought, the ghc decides to get away from all the drama and go on a weekend camping trip, but the trip leads to some confessions and revelations that no one expects.





	Figuring out Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus plot- TJ and Cyrus do basically everything together, but when Cyrus chooses TJ as one of the models for his photography project, TJ starts avoiding him. Since he doesn’t know why, Cyrus turns to TJ’s sister Amber to help him.  
> Muffy plot- When a new girl comes to Shadyside, she makes friends with Buffy and the ghc right away, but when Buffy realizes that her feelings for Marty have begun to resurface, she worries that her new friend might like him too.  
> Ambi plot- Amber has liked Andi ever since she went to a party at her house, but she’s hidden her crush because she didn’t think Andi would feel the same way. But when Andi takes a job opening at The Spoon and she begins to act oddly flirty towards her, Amber finds it increasingly difficult to hide her crush.  
> Wonah plot- As Walker gets closer to the ghc, Jonah finds it harder and harder to fight his feelings for him. But what he doesn’t know is that Walker is having trouble hiding his feelings as well. With their feelings becoming stronger and stronger, both boys turn to what they know best, music and art.

*Over text*  
Andi: Can you guys believe we start high school tmrw?  
Amber: Some of us were in high school last year Andi  
Andi: Ok sure but most of us start this year  
Buffy: Andi, Cyrus, TJ, Marty, Walker, and I all start this year  
Cyrus: ^^  
TJ: Well I would've started last year but... you know  
Jonah: Yeah we do, it's ok  
Andi: Do you guys have your schedules yet?  
Cyrus: No, we get them tmrw  
Buffy:^^  
Iris: At Grant, they always allow the freshmen to be a few minutes late to class the first week since you guys have to familiarize yourselves with the school.  
TJ: So even though I know the school, I could still be late to class and not get penalized?  
Iris: In theory, yeah I guess so  
Cyrus: TJ Kippen, don't you dare be late to class on purpose!  
TJ: I didn't say I would, I was just asking in case I was accidentally late to math class...  
Cyrus: Don't even think about skipping. You worked really hard last year and you've come a long way. We all know you can do it.  
Amber: Cyrus is right little bro, you can do it. Don't psych yourself out before you even start  
TJ: AMBER IM ONLY YOUNGER BY 4 MINUTES STFU  
TJ: And fine underdog, you win, I won't skip  
Cyrus: Good  
Walker: Never met you TJ but I'm sure you got this  
Andi: Can't wait to see everyone tmrw! Amber, Iris, Jonah, where's the best place to meet up in the morning?  
Amber: Probably the benches under the big tree out front, right?  
Iris: Probably, makes for good back to school pics too  
Marty: I just want to see the track I'm gonna race Buffy on at tryouts this year. Might have to change my nickname when I beat you.  
Buffy: Yeah right, in your dreams 11.5  
Walker: If we're taking back to school pics, I'll be sure to bring my camera  
Andi: Yes, that's perfect Walker  
Iris: Sounds great!  
Andi: Ok, see you guys at the tree in front of the school at 7:30?  
Cyrus: I'll be there!  
TJ: me too  
Amber: Well if TJ's there I'm kind of automatically there too. Someone's got to lead you freshies around right?  
Andi: Oh and Amber, are you working at The Spoon today?  
Amber: Yeah, from 1-4 today  
Andi: Ok if i drop by later?  
Amber: Uh... yeah I guess  
Andi: Great. Ok have to help my mom at Cloud 10 now, see you guys tmrw and see you later Amber  
Buffy: See ya  
Cyrus: So excited for tmrw!  
Jonah: Bye guys  
Iris: Can't wait to see you all again!  
Amber: See ya nerds  
Marty: See ya on the track Buffy  
TJ: See ya on the court Marty  
Walker: Camera packed and ready, see you guys tmrw!

 

*2 hours later- At the Spoon*

It was already 2 o'clock. "Where is she?" Amber wondered. It wasn't like Andi to be late. It was hard enough hiding her crush on the girl on the phone, but in person Amber was a mess whenever Andi was around. When Amber first met Andi, she was dating Jonah, but she had to be honest with herself. She never really liked Jonah. Amber had been dating Jonah to reassure herself that she was the same as she had always been, but after meeting Andi she wasn't so sure. After a lot of thinking and a long talk with her twin brother who she shared everything with, who had also not come out as gay to anyone but her, Amber came to the conclusion that she was gay. She liked girls. She still hadn't told anyone besides TJ, and she wanted to tell Andi but she didn't know how she would react. Amber didn't know anyone else like her and she couldn't bear losing Andi. So until she was sure, Amber kept her sexuality a secret, not just from Andi, but from everyone. She had successfully done so for a while now, but now that Andi was in high school and she would have to see her more often, she didn't know how long she could keep this up. Amber was brought out of her trance as the bell above the door chimed. She quickly whipped her head around to see if it was Andi coming in but it was just another couple coming in on a date. Amber couldn't help but notice that every couple at The Spoon consisted of a guy and a girl. Amber sighed as she thought about how she might not ever be able to come out to anyone. The only other person she had considered telling was Cyrus, the only person she trusted besides her brother. And she had even chickened out of that. Amber once again snapped out of her thoughts when the door bell chimed. She whipped her head around to check but once again, it wasn't Andi. She couldn't keep this up for much longer. She was going to give herself whiplash. "Maybe I should just text her" Amber thought. As she pulled her phone out to text Andi, Amber heard the door chime. She turned her head to discover that Andi was looking around the diner. Amber's heartbeat instantly picked up speed at the sight of her. "Breathe. Just breathe and it will be okay" Amber repeated to herself over and over. Amber felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a beaming Andi. "Amber!" Andi said as she wrapped her in a hug. "It's so good to see you!" Amber welcomed the girl's embrace and tried to slow her beating heart. "Andi relax, we saw each other like two weeks ago." Amber said as Andi dropped her arms and stepped back, wishing she could hold the short-haired girl in her arms forever. "I know but it feels like longer." Andi responded. The two girls looked at each other for a moment until Amber broke their silence. "So, why did you need to come here? I never actually asked." Amber asked, picking up her tray and taking it to the counter so it looked like she was working. "Well with Bowie on tour and business being slow at Cloud 10, my mom says I need to start making my own money. Since I'm already here all the time, I thought I could get a job here." This comment made Amber stop scrubbing the counter. It was hard enough working at The Spoon when Andi was there, but if she was working there with her, she would never be able to keep her secret. "I know that you can't hire me or anything, and I'm going to talk to the manager about seeing if there's even an opening, but I was just hoping you would put in a good word for me you know?" As Andi said this Amber remembered that one of the waitresses has just left for college, so there was an empty position Andi could take. As much as Amber struggled being around her, she wanted to do whatever she could to help the younger girl. After all, she knew what it was like to have financial issues in your family, and she knew how hard it was. She didn't want Andi to go through the same thing. "You know, now that I think about it, a position just opened. One of the girls just left for college and someone has to fill her place. Here, you wait right here and 'll go get the manager." Amber said directing her to the table in the corner. "Thanks Amber, I really appreciate it." Andi said with a small smile on her face. Amber's heart started to pick up speed again. "Of course Andi." Amber said and walked to the back of the diner to find the manager. As soon as Amber knew she was out of sight she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. "TJ. TJ will know what to do." Amber said quietly. Amber pulled out her phone and called TJ. "What do you need?" TJ asked when he answered the phone. "So Andi finally showed up at The Spoon and she told me that her parents are struggling with money and that she needs to get a job and she wants to work here and she wants me to put in a good word for her but I don't know if I can handle working here everyday with her here but I want to help her and I'm freaking out here." Amber spilled to TJ without taking a breath. "Woah Ambs, first off breathe. You're going to give yourself a panic attack. Second, maybe it would be a good thing if Andi worked there, and before you yell at me just listen. If she worked there with you, you could talk to her and get to know her more, and you could find out if she's homophobic or not and they maybe you could finally come out to her and you could stop worrying so much." TJ reassured her. "Yeah right, I'll come out to Andi when you come out to Cyrus." Amber replied. "Don't bring Cyrus into this, this is about you!" TJ shouted at her. "Woah no need to get defensive." "I'm serious Ambs, I think it's a good thing if she works there." TJ told her. "Okay, maybe she won't get hired but I'll put in a good word and see what happens. I swear my lesbian heart was quaking." Amber joked. "Funny Ambs. Now get back to work and get yourself a girlfriend." TJ snickered. "SHUT UP!" Amber yelled at him and hung up while he laughed on the other end of the line. Amber took one last deep breath and went to go find her manager. 

*At the Kippen house*

TJ was still laughing when Amber hung up on him. As much as he and his sister fought, he still loved her endlessly. He would just never tell her that. He felt bad for getting mad at her when he was supposed to be helping her but he couldn't help it. Amber was the only one who knew about TJ's huge crush on Cyrus, and she always teased him about it. TJ had first met Cyrus when he was enemies with Buffy, and ever since that day at the park on the swings, he had been completely head over heels for the boy. Cyrus was the first person he told about his dyscalculia, not even Amber knew when he told Cyrus. Cyrus was the one who made him feel normal when he felt terrible about himself. Amber had always tried to convince TJ that Cyrus liked him too, but as tough as he tried to be, he was a coward when it came to guys he liked. When he first liked a guy, he didn't know how to handle his feelings so he just ignored him hoping his feelings would stop. Years later, when he was comfortable with his sexuality, he knew he couldn't make the same mistake with Cyrus. Amber and TJ had made a pact that when the time was right, they would come out to their friends together so it was less scary. They had made that pact at the beginning of summer and in the three months of summer they spent with everyone, they always chickened out in the end. Maybe if Amber and Andi got closer, he could get Amber off his back about Cyrus. She had been threatening to tell Cyrus about his crush for months but she knew he would tell Andi about her crush so she'd never had the guts to do it. TJ's thoughts where interrupted when his phone chimed. It was a text from Cyrus. It read, "Hey, can you meet me at the swings in 15?" This wasn't a good sign. Cyrus only went to the swings when he was upset about something so he knew he had to go. "I'll be right there underdog." TJ replied. TJ raced to put his shoes and jacket on and ran out the door. He practically flew to the park and he arrived to see Cyrus slowing swinging back and forth quietly singing to himself. He took a deep breath and walked up to where the boy was sitting. "So, do you come here often?" TJ asked, reminding Cyrus of the first time he had talked to TJ. The memory made his smile a bit but it disappeared quickly. TJ noticed that the boy's eyes were a bit red and his cheeks were damp. "He's been crying" TJ thought to himself. He knelt down next to Cyrus, "Cyrus, what's wrong? I don't think I've ever seen you this upset. You know you can tell me-" His words were cut off when the smaller boy surprised him by wrapping his arms around him. TJ's breath was knocked out of him when the smaller boy jumped into his arms but he returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around him. "TJ it's so bad, it's so bad-" "Hey, hey, it's okay" TJ said, lifting Cyrus's head so their eyes met, "No, it's not I've messed up everything." Cyrus said through the tears streaming down his face. "Take a breath, slow down, I'm here for you underdog." TJ comforted him. Cyrus took a few deep breaths and he stopped crying. He allowed himself to be in the moment, sitting there in the park at night, in TJ's arms, it made him feel like it was just them in the world, and everything was going to be okay. After a few minutes Cyrus lifted his head and said, "Okay can I talk now?" "Of course..." TJ responded, "...but only if you want to." "I want to." Cyrus said. Cyrus slowly stood up and helped TJ up and they both sat on a swing next to each other. "So..." TJ said after a few seconds of silence. "I came out to my parents and they didn't take it well, well my stepdad didn't take it well." TJ was dumbfounded. Was Cyrus really saying what he thought he was saying? "My mom tried to calm him down but he just wouldn't stop yelling and I get that he's stepdad but I still care what he thinks you know? And he just kept telling me I was wrong and I needed to change and I just didn't know what to say so I just ran and I came here and I texted you and now we're here." Cyrus said as his voice started to shake and his eyes filled with tears. "Okay trying to get myself up to speed here, so you're gay?" TJ was trying to make sense of what he was hearing. "Yeah, I am. I didn't realize I hadn't told you." Cyrus said as he began to swing back and forth. "This is your chance Kippen." TJ thought to himself. "Tell him he's not alone. Help him know he's not alone." TJ took a breath before speaking. "I totally get it. And don't think I'm going to judge you because that would be a bit hypocritical of me." TJ tried to joke with Cyrus but he didn't follow. "Wait, huh?" Cyrus asked confused. "Cyrus, I'm gay too. I never told anyone because I was afraid. I knew my parents wouldn't be accepting, and I didn't know how you would react, but hearing you tonight, I'm not so afraid anymore." TJ tried to sympathize with Cyrus and he stopped swinging. "TJ I don't know what to say... I'm the first person you've told?" Cyrus asked. "Well Amber knows too but, that situation's complicated. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. I will always be here for you underdog." TJ said taking Cyrus's hand lightly. TJ's heart started to pound in his chest and Cyrus heard a familiar sound in his head. A sound he hadn't heard since he liked Jonah. "I'm glad, and I definitely don't feel so alone anymore." Cyrus said, gripping TJ's hand a bit harder, trying to slow his beating heart. The two boys sat like that for a while, slowly swinging, hands clasped together until Cyrus spoke again, "TJ, can I stay at your house tonight?" Cyrus asked hopefully. "I'd normally say yes but we have our first day of school in the morning. But I'll walk home with you if you'd like." TJ replied. "You're right, and yes I'd like that." Cyrus said. The boys stood and began to walk to Cyrus's house. Halfway through the walk TJ looked down and realized he and Cyrus were still holding hands. He chuckled as he realized that he didn't feel nervous at all. "What is it?" Cyrus asked the taller boy. TJ lifted their hands that were still tightly clasped together and pointed with his other hand and smirked. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize, I just felt comfortable-" TJ cut him off, "It's okay, I don't mind." TJ smiled at him. The boys both blushed and looked away to hide it. They walked the rest of the way to Cyrus's house. When they arrived they stopped at the door and Cyrus said, "Go inside with me?" "Sure" TJ replied. The boys dropped each others hands. Cyrus took a deep breath and opened the door and stepped inside. "Cyrus!" his mother exclaimed as she ran and hugged him tightly, "We've been worried sick about you! Don't ever scare me like that again!" "Mom, I'm sorry but I can't change who I am, and I hope you can except that." Cyrus confidently told his mother. "Cyrus you don't to change yourself. Your stepfather and I talked and he would like to apologize for yelling at you. I sent him out on a drive to clear his head but he'll be back soon to apologize to you himself. He just needs some time to adjust, he'll come around." Cyrus's mom reassured him. "Thanks mom." Cyrus felt like he was going to cry again. After he hugged his mom again, Cyrus turned to TJ and said "Thank you for being there for me tonight. I really needed you and I'm really glad you came. You're a really great friend TJ." Cyrus wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck and TJ returned the embrace. "Of course underdog, I'll always be there for you." TJ said but he thought to himself, "Of course, friends. That's what we are." Cyrus let go and took a step back, "I'll see you tomorrow at school." "Definitely" TJ replied, and left without another word. As soon as TJ was outside, he took a deep breath and took out his phone and texted Amber, "Guess what you have to do now" put his phone in his pocket and walked back home.

*At Jefferson Middle School*

"Thanks for meeting me." Buffy said as Marty joined her on the bench next to the track surrounding the field at the middle school. "Of course but, why exactly did you want to meet here?" Marty asked questioningly. Buffy hesitated before answering. "Buffy, I know you, and I know when somethings wrong. So just tell me what it is, and I want an honest answer, not 'sass chat'." He quoted what she called their conversation the first time they'd met. "I don't want to go." Buffy answered, staring off towards the track. "What? You don't want to go where?" Marty asked confused. "High school. I don't want to go to high school." Buffy responded defensively. "But why? You said you were excited." Marty was still confused. "I just don't. Now can we like run or something." Buffy asked standing up, and starting to stretch. "Nope, we're not doing anything until you give me an answer. What is bugging you and why are you afraid to tell me?" Marty sat her back down on the bench. "I'm scared alright. High school's a big place and a lot of things could happen. We'll probably all be separated, what if Andi and Cyrus make new friends and forget about me? What if I can't handle the classes? What if I'm not as good as the other people on the track or basketball team? What if my mom gets deployed again and I have to leave? What if-" Marty cut her off, "Okay stop. First off, you're one of the smartest people I know, you'll do fine in your classes. Second, you're the fastest girl I know, maybe the fastest person I know, and you were the first girl to play of Jefferson's basketball team and you started Jefferson's first ever girls basketball team, any team would be lucky to have you. Third, even if Andi and Cyrus and all of us do have separate classes, we can still text and we'll go to the Spoon, and even if we do make new friends, no one could ever forget you, trust me, I've tried. Buffy you are the most amazing girl I know, you can do anything and high school isn't going to change that." Buffy was surprised with his response, but it was oddly comforting to hear him say this about her. She put her arms around him and said, "Thank you, 11.5." "Just can't help yourself can you?" Marty said sarcastically. "I can't, and you're the only person who gets that." Buffy responded, reminding both of them about the time they almost raced to find out who was faster. "So, before summer's over, do you finally want to see who's faster?" Marty asked hopefully. "You know what, I actually do." Buffy didn't know why she felt so weird talking to Marty but nothing a good run can't get rid of. Marty and Buffy stretched and warmed up, finally ready to answer the question they'd had since they'd met, who was the faster runner? Buffy met Marty at the starting line and they counted down together, "3...2...1...go!" and with that, they started running.

*At Jonah's House*

Jonah had spent all of summer hanging out with his friends, writing music, and trying to figure out why he felt so weird when he was with the "good hair crew" as they called themselves. He hadn't felt this way since he liked Andi, but he couldn't figure out who was causing it. Jonah had thought about this for three months and he had finally decided to face the facts. He had a crush On Walker. The Walker who had dated Andi and Buffy. The Walker who was a phenomenal artist. Jonah hadn't had feelings for a guy since... a long time ago. Jonah had known he was bisexual for a while but, this was the first time he really liked a boy. With his new found feelings stronger than ever, Jonah had struggled to keep his crush a secret when he was always around him, he was always feeling anxious and panicky, but with Bowie's guitar lessons and practicing at home, Jonah coped by playing guitar and writing songs. He had thrown a lot of them away, but there was one song he particularly liked that even though he would never share it with anyone, he couldn't throw it away. Anytime he felt weird about his crush, he would play it, and he would think of Walker and he thought for a second, just a second, that he and Walker could be together one day. Jonah couldn't wait to see the artist tomorrow, and he was praying they had a class together. As Jonah got ready to go to sleep, he looked at the picture the two of them had taken at the beach back in July. As he thought about the brown-eyed boy and listened to his song, he planned out his outfit for the first day of school in his head. 

*At Walker's house*

As Walker put the finishing touches on his collage that he had worked on all summer, he couldn't help but smile at the picture he had put in the center. The picture Cyrus had taken of him and Jonah at the beach in July. He was so grateful that he had met Andi at that bar-mitzvah. If he hadn't met her, he wouldn't be a part of the best friend group in Shadyside. He would've never met Jonah. For the past three months he had been deeply crushing on the older boy, but he knew he wouldn't return his feelings. After all, Jonah was a year older, and had dated Amber and Andi, so there was no way he would like him back. Regardless, Walker still loved spending time with Jonah. As Walker cleaned up his supplies he thought about what he was going to wear to school the next day. As he took one last look at his collage he thought about all the time he had spent with Jonah over the summer. How much fun they had had, the time Jonah had played his guitar for him, the time Walker had done a sketch of Jonah on stage, the time Jonah told Walker about his anxiety. It had been a summer he would never forget and he couldn't wait for the school year to bring even more memories. 

To be continued...


End file.
